


Hey Chika-chan, Did You Know?

by DistantSenpai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, POV First Person, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantSenpai/pseuds/DistantSenpai
Summary: You's alone, so she decides to think about her favorite person, Chika. (Written from You's Perspective)
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Hey Chika-chan, Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is told from the perspective of You Watanabe.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Sometimes, when I’m feeling happy, I’ll take out my phone and stare at the wallpaper.

And when I do, a million thoughts instantly pop into my head.

_Blindingly radiant._

_Life-changing._

_An unreachable height._

And probably the simplest one of them all…

_Love._

Hey, Chika-chan. Did you know?

Every time I wanted you to join a club or something, and you said no, I wasn’t mad, sad or anything like that.

Okay, maybe I was a little sad, but anyway…

You’d always say sorry and look a little guilty, and that made me sadder than when you said no.

I mean, you don’t do something unless you’re completely serious about it. That’s just how you are. So, I’m not that sad about it, really!

But you know what?

You still came to watch all the events, and you’d be always be near the front row cheering us on.

That made me happy. Really happy!

And you’d always want to hang out more often too! It always seemed like you were trying to make up for saying no. But I could never ask you if that was the reason. And if it was, I wouldn’t have minded. I mean…we were spending more time together! Why wouldn’t I be happy?

Chika-chan. Did you know?

Sometimes, when we’re with our friends or families, you’ll say something like ‘you should thank You-chan’ or ‘You-chan’s always taking care of me.’

But isn’t it the other way around? Right?

I’m always depending on you, Chika-chan.

We’ve been friends forever by now, but I still can’t get enough of you.

I want to see your smile. I want to hear your voice. I want you to hug me.

I want you to say my name. I want to be next to you. I want to keep loving you.

See? I still can’t stop feeling like this, even though I’ve experienced all of those a million times.

You say that I’m always helping you, but it’s the other way around.

I’d say that I can’t live without you, but I feel like you’d get mad, so I won’t. This time.

So, what I’m trying to say is…

Huh?

What was I trying to say?

…

Oh, right!

Now that we’re doing something together, and we’re both idols in the same group…

I’m super happy! It’s really fun every day!

We met Riko-chan, Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan, Dia-san, Kanan-chan and Mari-chan too! And every day’s fun!

Chika-chan! You know this part, right?

I love you!

But you probably think I mean something else…

And when I think about that, I’ll always pull out my phone, just like this.

I’ll go to my messages and find your name, and I’ll type this:

‘I love you, Chika-chan. I really love you. I love you so much.’

And typing it out calms me down. I never send it though, just like this-

…

…

..!

I sent it by accident! No way!

No! How could I do something so dumb?! Stupid You!

How do I delete it?! Please!

I don’t want things to change!

Please…

…

…

Hey, Chika-chan…

Did you know?

It’s been a while after I sent that…and you still haven’t responded…

Are you asleep? Is your phone off? Or…

Are you mad? Confused? Or maybe you’re trying to think of a response…

I can’t believe I sent that…

Stupid You.

…

…

Chika-chan. Did you-

Wait…I hear a voice…and it kind of sounds like yours.

But there’s no way, right?

My chest hurts. It feels really tight.

But I have to check, right?

My legs feel heavy…it’s hard to walk to the balcony.

I think I’m scared. I’m scared, Chika-chan.

This is you, right? If I look outside, I’m going to see you, right?

I’m so scared.

But I…I’m going to do it. Okay, Chika-chan? I’ll do it.

…

It’s you. It’s really you.

What are you going to say? I’m scared, but I’m ready for it, Chika-chan.

Please…

…

…

The tears won’t stop, Chika-chan.

Even as I’m running down the stairs to you, I still hear it.

And…

I’m so happy.

Hey, Chika-chan. Did you know?

I love you, and I can’t believe you love me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> This is just a short little one-shot that I decided to do for ChikaYou. I couldn't really think of a way to do this story other than 1st person, and this is my first time doing it, so it probably isn't perfect. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
